onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 747
Chapter 747 is titled "Executive Officer Pica". Cover Page Cover page request: "Mihawk being approached by cute bear cubs and Perona being jealous of him" - by P.N. Yonemi from Yokohama. Short Summary Vice Admiral Maynard regroups with his superiors and is able to share his intel on the misdeeds of Doflamingo but Admiral Fujitora forbids him from arresting the Shichibukai since he is untouchable. At the royal palace's new location, Doflamingo is discussing with his officers on dealing with the Marines, but Pica speaks up, insisting on dealing with them and the escaped pirates by himself. At the toy house, Franky eluded the officers and is charging toward the SMILE Factory. Meanwhile, Luffy, Zoro and Law lands on top of the army that attacked Franky and goes on the defensive when they are surrounded. Fujitora then arrives to join the fight against the Straw Hats. Suddenly, the ground begins to rise up and everyone bears witness to a colossal Pica towering over the island announcing his desire to destroy those opposing the family, but Pica becomes furious when he sees Luffy burst into laughter at his high pitched voice. Long Summary The former toys emerge from underneath the Colosseum in a horde. The Marines trying to calm the panic see them, and conclude that the recent change in landscape must have connected the Trade Harbor to the Colosseum. Vice Admiral Maynard has returned to his former form, and Vice Admiral Bastille berates him for his acting without orders. Maynard replies that thanks to his infiltration, he has learned the depth of Doflamingo's heinous crimes. In the underground trade port, Koala investigates a ship in the harbor. She discovers that the ship is a Doerena Kingdom trading vessel, being passed off as a pirate ship, and takes a picture. As the Marines continue to restrain those being controlled, Maynard brings his case to Admiral Fujitora, adamant that Donquixote Doflamingo be arrested for what he has done. Issho responds that it is not the World Government's role to play God in the wake of the anger-filled screams of the citizens, and instructs the Vice Admiral to continue following his orders. At the newly located Royal Palace, most of the Donquixote Family discuss their current strategy. Already assured that they won't get into the SMILE Factory due to its Seastone structure, they also destroy the factory keys to remove any glimmer of hope. Lao G makes a sharp comment on Trebol's inability to keep Sugar safe, prompting both Trebol and Diamante to attempt to justify their failures to Doflamingo. Lao G is further annoyed by their excuses but Doflamingo comments that what is done is done, and that there is nothing that can be done now, much to their relief. Diamante complains that the Marines will become an annoyance, and asks Doflamingo what he plans to do about the Admiral. Doflamingo assures him that the Admiral won't cause him problems for the time being, due to their earlier conversations, but also notes that nothing good will come of letting him live. As he begins to expand on how best to deal with the pirates and Marines, Pica speaks up, stating that he alone should be enough. Pica's high-pitched voice catches a subordinate off guard, and he struggles to hold in a laugh as another tells him hurriedly that laughing will get him killed. Doflamingo says that there's no need to be hasty, as he is confident that his game will cause the citizens to choose the Donquixote Family over the Riku family. As Pica begins to reply, the subordinate can no longer control himself and lets out a laugh. This immediately catches the attention of Doflamingo and the senior executives, much to the soldier's dismay. As Pica is about to entomb the subordinate in stone for his laughter, Baby 5 instead shoots him to prevent Pica's wrath from going out of control, knocking the subordinate off the plateau. Doflamingo explains that he lost his mother at 8 years old, and killed his father at age 10, and that because the executives have shared joy and sorrow with him, he will not tolerate anyone laughing at his family. In the streets of Dressrosa, Senor Pink, Machvise, and Dellinger reflect on how the Marines do not seem to be a problem because of Doflamingo's status, and wondering how Franky had enough strength to elude them. Franky is seen running towards the new SMILE Factory location. It is revealed that he regained his strength from leftover cola he had in reserve for destroying the factory, which he plans to destroy with his Radical Beam. Monkey D. Luffy, Trafalgar Law and Roronoa Zoro land at the Donquixote pirates' position, surrounded by marines and citizens intent on taking their head. Law, still handcuffed, expresses his annoyance at Luffy's choice of landing, but Zoro explains that the situation wouldn't be good for them regardless of where they landed, because the whole country wants their head. As they attempt to run, Senor Pink swims through the ground and grabs Luffy's leg. Machvise launches himself at Luffy and Law, but Luffy stretches his legs to push them out of the way. Dellinger aims a kick at Luffy, but Zoro kicks him from behind, causing the attack to hit Machvise instead. The citizens and marines open fire on the fugitives. Zoro says that he's reluctant to use his swords because there are innocents among them, which prompts Luffy to instead try Haki. Before he can use it, Issho appears and tells the citizens to stop shooting, as it is useless against them. Zoro and Luffy express their shock at his presence, and prepare for confrontation. In the colosseum, Robin's group continues to evade the former toys chasing their bounties, with Bartolomeo and Hack backing them up. Robin determines that the landscape shift has placed the colosseum next to the Royal Plateau, so they head there to meet up with the others. As they escape, Hack notices that Sabo has gone off on his own, just like Koala. The island begins to shift again, with King Riku and Viola wondering what they will do this time. The commotion of the island catches everyone's attention, until eventually Pica himself emerges from the landscape to tower above the island. As he says that he will deal with those that stand against his family, Luffy starts laughing at the high pitch of his voice, infuriating Pica. Quick References Chapter Notes *The colosseum fighters escape to the surface. *Maynard, having regained consciousness, reveals to Issho everything about Doflamingo's Underworld dealings. *Koala continues her investigation at the underground trade port. *Some of Doflamingo's officers have gathered with him at the royal palace. *Pica is shown speaking for the first time, surprisingly in an uncharacteristically high-pitched voice. *Doflamingo states that he lost his mother at the age of eight and killed his father at the age of ten. *Franky heads towards the SMILE Factory. *Luffy, Zoro, and Law find themselves in a confrontation with Dellinger, Senor Pink, Machvise, Doflamingo's subordinates, the Dressrosa citizens, and the Marines before Issho arrives. *Law refers to Machvise as a "Super Weight Human", implying a Devil Fruit as the source of his abilities rather than just his size/weight alone. *Robin, Usopp, Rebecca, Hack, Bartolomeo, and the Tontatta Dwarves have made it all the way up to the Colosseum stands. *Robin notes that after Pica rearranged Dressrosa, the outer wall of the Colosseum has come into contact with the King's Plateau, and that if they climb up there they can meet with the others. *Sabo appears to have run off on his own. *Pica begins his assault whilst appearing as a massive stone giant. Characters Arc Navigation fr:Chapitre 747